eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ray Kelly
Ray Kelly (also Simon Wright, Jimmy O'Neil, Conor Flannery '''and '''Patrick Rose) is the husband of Mel Owen, husand of Maddie Wright, husband of Nicola Kelly and father of Jake Wright and Jodie Kelly. He goes by several aliases. One, Simon Wright, is used to aid his double life with Maddie. In Mel Meets Her Match, Ray says he has also used other names (as shown above) in his work as an undercover police officer. Backstory Not much is known about Ray. His former stepson, Hunter, idolises him, however his ex-wife Melanie Owen appears to despise him and swerves questions about him from Hunter. He killed a man whilst working as a police officer. Storylines Ray is mentioned several times throughout 2018, as his ex partner Mel Owen's son Hunter Owen stays in contact with him. Ray arrives at E20 Nightclub as Mel is about to respond to Jack Branning's marriage proposal. Ray tells Mel he came because Hunter told him she was in trouble, but Mel says it was a lie. Ray leaves, but Mel later calls him. They meet and talk about their past, and he says he left his job in the police because he made mistakes after she left him and that letting her go was a mistake. She says it is too late and pushes him away when he goes to kiss her, but she then kisses him. A man named Jeff Reynolds then comes to the café in Walford and talks to Ray, calling him Simon. Ray then tells Jeff that he doesn't know him and must have the wrong man. Hunter then gets suspicious of Ray and why he is always sneaking around. Hunter listens to Ray's phone call and becomes even more suspicious. Hunter then looks in the back of Ray's car and finds loads of money and a passport with Ray being named Simon Wright. When Hunter confronts Ray about it, he says that he is still in the police force but doesn't want to worry Mel about it. Ray then takes Hunter out and gets him drunk, much to Mel's despair. That night, Ray takes Hunter home and meets up with Jeff and tells him to leave and never come back, but he tells Ray that he is buying a flat in the area from Jack. Ray then beats up Jeff and tells him to leave and never come back. The next day, Jeff asks Jack for his money back from his deposit for the flat but Jack says it's out of his hands. Jeff later runs off when Ray comes towards him, making Jack suspicious. Jack threatens to tell Mel about this but, later on, Ray arrives at Jack's house and tells him that he can make his life a misery if he doesn't get off his case. Ray then tells Jack that he will tell everyone about what happened to his daughter Penny Branning. Jack and Ray start to fight just as Jack's young children Amy and Ricky walk into the room. Mel then asks Jack to do some digging on Jeff and find his criminal record. Jack does this but it turns out that Jeff hasn't got one. Later on, Mel hears Ray on the phone to a doctor with the surname Matthews. She thinks nothing of it and goes into the café for a coffee. She overhears a nurse Sonia Fowler talking about how Dr Matthews is busy today. Mel goes to the hospital to Dr Matthews' ward and discovers Ray with a woman and young child. The next day, Mel returns to the hospital and discovers Ray has been living two lives and he has another family. Mel speaks to a woman named Maddie Wright, who asks Mel if she can borrow 10p. They get chatting and Mel asks her if she is married. Maddie tells Mel she has a husband named Simon and they have a four year old son named Jake but her husband wanted to name him Ray. Mel tells Maddie that she did have a husband but he cheated on her, Maddie replies telling Mel she hopes she made him pay. In January 2019, Ray is arrested for bigamy by PC Nawaz after Nicola and Maddie report him to the police. Whilst driving the police car to the station, Ray fakes a heart attack. PC Bentley and PC Nawaz stop the car and roll him onto the ground. He grabs PC Bentley's taser and tasers him. PC Nawaz pulls out her baton, but Ray threatens her with the taser. He locks them in the car and walks away. Whilst he is doing this, Mel reveals to Jack and Hunter that Ray has two other wives and tried to kill her. Ray returns to the house, where he turns the place upside down looking for his brown bag. Hunter finds him in there, and tries to stab him.Ray overpowers him, beats him and puts him in the boot of his car. Ray phones Mel from a forest and tells her to bring his brown bag to her, which has his money and gun in it. Mel agrees. Ray sends Mel a photo of Hunter, bloody in the boot of his car.Mel turns up at the location with the bag and the gun drawn. She hears wedding music. She ventures to the source, and finds a phone. She turns the music off, and dumps the bag. Ray jumps out at her, and she points the gun at him. Ray tells her the gun isn't loaded. She shoots the gun at a tree. She makes Ray lie down and she ties him up. She asks where Hunter is, and Ray tells her that Hunter was taken away by a friend. Mel makes Ray phone the friend. Ray says he will be 15 minutes, so Ray and Mel talk. They reminisce. Mel grows impatient and tells Ray she is phoning his friend. Ray warns her not to. A pizza company answer. Mel realises she has been duped. She points the gun at Ray again and asks where Hunter is. A cry rings out, and she runs towards it. She finds Hunter with his hands bound. She unties him and helps him walk to her car. She finds her tyres have been slashed. She asks Hunter for Ray's keys, and he has them. Ray jumps out at them, and they rush into his car. Ray starts hammering at the car door and window with a spade, as Mel fumbles about with the keys attempting to start the car. She manages. She accelerates but crashes into a tree. She then moves backwards but hits Ray. She gets out of the car and feels for a heartbeat on Ray, but cannot find one. She digs a grave for him and puts him in it. She fills the grave. She cries and drops to her knees, just as Ray sits up from his grave. Ray pulls Mel to the ground and attempts to strangle her. A loud bang rings out and Ray falls to his side. Hunter is seen standing behind him with a gun. Ray has been shot. Mel confirms he is dead, and buries him in the forest. Gallery Simon Wright Letter (28 September 2018).jpg|Simon Wright Letter (28 September 2018) Simon Wright Passport (28 September 2018).jpg|Simon Wright Passport (28 September 2018) Raymond Kelly Police Warrant Card (6 December 2018).jpg|Raymond Kelly Police Warrant Card (6 December 2018) Category:Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Male Characters Category:Wright Family Category:2018 Arrivals Category:1969 Births Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains